This invention relates to an integrated control and power unit for use aboard a bicycle, comprising a housing for an electronic control unit and a holder container for one or more batteries for powering electrical devices fitted aboard the bicycle. The object of this invention is to improve the previously proposed unit, making it increasingly simpler and more functional.